


Whipped

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [332]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, asexual characters need love too, my brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: prelude requested: Penny and John brotp and: “Is this the same store you don’t go to anymore because you said ‘I love you’ to the cashier?”





	

Penny pinched his arm, hard enough to elicit a yelp.  “Hush you.  I was tired and over-emotional, that’s all.”

John grinned, making the corner of his eyes crinkle.  He never smiled enough, she thought privately, and it was worth the small humiliation to see his smile now, to have him close enough to pinch.  “Tired is embarrassing tears, a yawn even.  Not to answer the poor man ‘I love you’ when he offers you a free upgrade.”

Penny rolled her eyes.  “Upgrade? Pfft, John, this was no mere upgrade.  He made my coffee three times the normal size and covered it in cream and chocolate.  That is more than an _upgrade_.”

The crinkles deepened.  “Apparently, it’s enough to earn a declaration of affection.”

She leaned in against him, resting her chin against the point where she had pinched, nuzzling away the hurt.  “Does that mean you won’t go fetch me a coffee, darling?”

He rested his chin on her crown, nodding just enough that she could feel it.  “Well, I have to see if this drink is worth the hype.”

She leaned back just far enough to see his face.  “I love you,” she said with simple emphasis.

He kissed her forehead.  “Save it for the cream whip and chocolate.”  She was still laughing as he crossed the street and disappeared into the cafe.


End file.
